


Matcha Parfait

by Angelicat2



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 17-sacrifice/rebirth, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Sheith Month 2018, and is only adding to the torment, and keith might secretly know it, sheithmonth2018, shiro's suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Kerberos is just around the corner, yet Shiro keeps treating Keith to snacks that he can't also enjoy. The joys of having to pilot and stay a certain weight...“Okay,” Keith nodded as he got a bright look on his face, and Shiro felt his heart stutter...he didn’t know whether it was in fear or something else as those eyes watched him, “Shiro.”“What?” He asked warily, and then remembered this was his best friend, who would never do anything mean or bad to him and-“Want some matcha parfait?” Keith held out his now full spoon which had been completely empty a second again...when had he filled it? “It’s so good.”Well...never mind...he wanted Shiro to suffer too apparently





	Matcha Parfait

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sheith Headcanon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/398877) by Bellenomura. 



> I decided to write a fic for my friend Belle's headcanon. Enjoy!

Shiro blinked. This wasn’t fair at all. If Shiro were a lesser man, he’d pout. But he wasn’t. He could get through this. He could survive until Kerberos got back in...a year...shit...

Keith sat to his left, a spoon filled with matcha parfait, all innocent and adorable and **SHIRO WAS SUFFERING!!!!!!** He gripped his orange cup in his hand as he felt his eyes burn at the unfairness. He. Could. Survive. Until. Kerberos. Was. Done.

He hadn’t mentioned anything to Keith yet about this, but he swore the teen knew exactly. Knew he was suffering silently as his best friend tortured him with delicious treats less than a foot away from his face. Keith didn’t even need to eat that much. He didn’t. He really didn’t.

 _Where does he even keep all that?_ Shiro wondered as tears pooled in his eyes as he stared at the spoon hanging in front of Keith’s mouth, _I literally eat nothing and gain ten pounds in a day. How does he do it?!?! Where does it all go?!?! He never gets any taller!! He stays skinny as a stick!! **HOW!?!?!**_

Keith looked over at him, spoon halfway to his mouth, a mixture of yogurt, matcha ice cream, and some type of green fruit on the utensil. Why did Shiro think it was a good idea to do this? To suffer like this??

 _Because you wanted to see Keith smile a few times before Kerberos came and you have to leave for awhile,_ his mind supplied as Keith stuck the dessert into his mouth, _And this is how you suffer. This is what you get. This is what you sacrifice. All for your friend. All for one boy. All for one bright-eyed, talented, golden-hearted, misunderstood cadet._

Shiro wanted to smack his head on the table. He wanted to reach over and devour half of the treat. He wanted to just leave as fast as possible. He wanted…

“Hey,” Keith asked all concerned as grey (violet-tinted really) eyes watched him with all their attention, hand still holding the spoon to the side, “Shiro?”

“Hmmm…”

“You okay?”

Shiro was not okay. Shiro would never be okay. Shiro wanted to cry. Shiro couldn’t do that though. He’d worry Keith and whoever else was around if he did. It wasn’t worth it...yet...

“I’m good,” his voice strained as he sipped his tea and felt it burn his mouth in a soothing and distracting way, “I’m fine. I’m great.”

“Okay,” Keith nodded as he got a bright look on his face, and Shiro felt his heart stutter...he didn’t know whether it was in fear or something else as those eyes watched him, “Shiro.”

“What?” He asked warily, and then remembered this was his best friend, who would never do anything mean or bad to him and-

“Want some matcha parfait?” Keith held out his now full spoon which had been completely empty a second again...when had he filled it? “It’s so good.”

Well...never mind...he wanted Shiro to suffer too apparently...Shiro felt more tears gather in his eyes as he glared at the table like it had done something personal to him. Like it had stolen his favorite dish of mac and cheese. Or like it somehow added five pounds of weight to him from out of nowhere. Like it was the one offering him a sugary meal from less than eight inches away. 

Okay...he was being mean now...Keith didn’t know. Keith was just being a friend. Just offering some food. Just offering a snack. Just being a buddy. Just being a...person...who was torturing him...with dessert...that smelt too good...to resist...

One bite wouldn’t hurt anyway, right? It’s not like there was a ton of sugar in there. He could get away with it, right? Kerberos was soon. He could munch on it. It had some fruit in it. That made it healthy, right? Shiro felt a tear slid down his face as he remembered why he was even in this situation. Why he was even suffering as Keith stuffed himself on the tea-ice-cream-flavored snack. Why he wanted to stare into the distance and let the waterfall run from his eyes as he ignored the younger man beside him.

**“Shirogane,” the doctor stated firmly as Shiro stared at the scale in front of him in shock, “How did you manage to gain five pounds in a day?”**

**All Shiro could do was stare on, thinking of the snack day they’d had the day before. Shiro had eaten maybe two things all day long. How this had happened was beyond him. How Keith wasn’t heavy as a hippo by now also had him stunned because the other had eaten everything the day before. All the more sugary and greasy food they had had. Shiro remembers Keith specifically eating at least half a pizza by himself at some point. It wasn’t fair.**

**Shiro took the depressingly safe road and said nothing.**

**“Incredible,” the older blond man stated under his breath as he shook his head, and Shiro couldn’t quite catch all that he said, “Just incredible. What am...tell Iverson and...others when Kerberos has to be canceled...Shirogane...gained...too much weight…”  
**

Shiro swallowed as he glanced back at the boy who was now still staring at him, even more worried than before as a small frown covered his face.

 _Great job, Shirogane,_ his mind rubbed at him as he sighed internally, _This is what you wanted to avoid. You’re ruining your time with Keith. You’re not making this a good time for him. Just tell him. He doesn’t know._

“I’m fine,” Shiro smiled as he took another sip of a less-scolding tea, “No thanks though.”

“But you always eat at least something,” Keith tilted his head like a freakin’ cat, and Shiro had to look away for a second before he was really tempted to eat some by that image alone...curse him liking cats and associating Keith with those cuddly felines, “You haven’t touched anything besides the matcha? Are you okay? Maybe you’re feeling sick? Are you sick?”

“I’m not sick,” Shiro grounded out as his mind screamed that he wished he was sick, “It is alright, dear Keef. For the matcha I bare in my hands are even more divine than thine…”

Why did he say that? Keith was really going to think he was ill after that sentence. He was going to call him out or say something about that or-

“What is ‘thine’?” He asked with another head tilt, lost on what Shiro even meant.

Shiro wanted to laugh. Shiro wanted to scream at the unfairness. Shiro wanted to…

He was a lesser man. He couldn’t do it. He wouldn’t last. It was way too long until then. How could they expect him to give this up? How could he survive? How could he go on? How???

Shiro opened his mouth to say something but stopped as he just let the tears escape down his face. Half of them were probably landing into his barely drunken tea as he stared into space. He knew Keith was alarmed by his side, but for that moment, Shiro just let the wetness continue. He couldn’t do it. Forget patience yields focus. Forget anything Shiro had ever told Keith before. Forget everything. Shiro was a weak, weak man, who couldn’t survive without some dessert. Shiro was a hypocrite. These last few weeks to Kerberos were going to kill him early. He was going to get grey hairs young because of all this stress.

“Shiro?”

Nope. No. He was not ready to say anything. He just was going to cry some more. Maybe the tears would drain from his body and make him unable to feel anything for the next few days. Maybe he could get lucky and not treat Keith to any more of these self-indulging meals.

 _As if,_ his brain whispered as he continued to feel tears slither their way down his cheeks and onto his grey jacket, _You’re happy to feed Keith. Especially if he eats something. He needs it._

 **But I don’t,** another part of him whispered as he cried some more, never making a sound.

 _Just grow up,_ he felt some more roll down his face as he moved his cup a few inches onto his chest, _And stop crying._

**But dessert...**

_They're trusting the Kerberos mission to you, and you're crying?_ His mind argued as he felt fewer tears flow as he wiped his eyes, _Over dessert? Toughen up._

"Shiro?" The man blinked as his attention went back to the ebony-haired boy, "Shiro!"

"Hm..."

"You spaced out there for awhile," Keith was less than two inches away from his face, "I called but you didn't respond. Need water or something?"

"I'm fine," Shiro huffed as he rubbed his face, ignoring the slight flush warming his neck, "Sorry. Must be having a tough week."

"Okay," Keith nodded as he pushed the dish that was still one-fourth full to Shiro, "Maybe this will help cheer you up?"

Shiro was ready to refuse, his mind already thinking up an argument. But he just sighed as he grabbed the spoon Keith held out and pulled the glass cup to him. Taking a big bite of the food, he shrugged mentally. He was weak. 

He could work it off in the gym later with his workout or sparring with Keith...hopefully...


End file.
